zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Brimir
Brimir le Reimir Yuru Viri Vee Varutori (ブリミル・ル・ルミル・ユル・ヴィリ・ヴェー・ヴァルトリ Burimiru Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori), or Brimir le Reimir Nidavellir '''(ブリミル·ル·ルミル·ニダベリール)LN Vol14 Ch3 or '''Brimir, was the first Void mage. His descendants are the royal families of Tristain, Albion, Gallia. Romalia was established by Brimir's apprentice. His first familar was Sasha, taking the role of Gandálfr. Brimir is consider the Founder. Current events when Saito was summoned by Louise takes place 6,000 years after Brimir's deathLN Vol14 Ch5. One of his familiars was Gandálfr (ガンダールヴ Gandāruvu). A familiar would act as protector and a stalling system to let the mage have time to recite the words for a spell. Other familiars include Windalfr (Right Hand of God), a familiar that controls animals; the 'Mind of God' who can use any magical artifact; and the 'Heart of God', a vessel for great magic that Brimir used as a sacrifice to commit genocide on other racesLN Vol19 Ch7. Biography In Brimir's youth, he was a absent-minded genius not unlike Colbert. He possesses great power and can repeatedly cast explosions equivalent to the one that took out the Albion Fleet without being exhausted. He made a pact with Sasha to allow him to experiment on her but he did something to Sasha where she was not pleased about itLN Vol14 Ch5. In his defence, Brimir meant no harm to come to Sasha when he made her his familiar. In later years, after humans were exiled from the 'Holy Land', Brimir's homeland, he made the various items like the Prayer Book and the Round Mirror, for the sake of retaking his homeland. The Prayer Book suggested at the time of its writing that Brimir wanted nothing more than the complete annihilation of the elves and he said to it's the successor's duty to retake it at all costs. The Round Mirror suggested that he did many atrocious things in his life, such as committing genocide, but if he had not done these things, humans would have been wiped off Halkeginia; and he wished with all his heart that he did not had to commit such atrocitiesLN Vol19 Ch7. Brimir was killed by Sasha when she stabbed Derflinger into his heart while he tried to kill off the elvesLight Novel Vol19 Ch10 for some reasons this is not yet revealed as of the 19th Light Novel. 'Items related to Brimir' 'The Founder's Treasures' *The Founder’s Prayer Book (Tristain, Louise) **Old Osman gives the Prayer Book to Louise. The book is a void spell book and can only be read while having one of the four rings near the pages, and when it is used the spell that is needed will appear such as with Louise's case. *The Founder’s Censer (Gallia, Joseph of Gallia) (Used to hold Burning Incense) *The Founder’s Music Box (Albion, Tiffania) **Function as yet unknown as of Vol19, but only a Void Successor can hear the music of this box. Tiffania was capable, and this was how she was confirmed to be a Void mage. The music is called "Serenade of Nostalgia" and can revive forgotten memories, while directly hearing the music from the box seems to grant the skill to manipulate minds (at least the first time), Tiffania's only spell. *The Founder’s Round Mirror (Romalia, Pope) **Allows the user to see into Brimir's life and what he did. 'The Founder's Rings (Each ring was given to the noble family in each guardian country)' *Ruby of Water (Tristain, Louise) **Henrietta gave the ring to Louise to show Wales the message that Louise had received from Henrietta. As the Ring of Water and Ring of Wind come together it makes a rainbow. *Ruby of Earth (Gallia, Joseph) *Ruby of Wind (Albion, Tiffania) *Ruby of Fire (Romalia, Pope) **Colbert had been given the ring to the woman after burning down Agnes' home town. It turned out, that, that woman was the mother of Vittorio (the Romalian Pope). She fled to Romalia with the ring after finding out that the fate of the Void Successors follows Brimir's footsteps, and it was a burden, because she did not want Vittorio to take the burden upon himself. By leaving with the Ring she thought she can take away the burden, but it proved to be futile. The village she sought refuge in was ordered to be burned down due her presence, and the ring made its way back to Vittorio as Colbert returned the ring to him. References Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Void Category:Mage Category:Male Character Category:Royalty Category:Noble